


amys and emilys life

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [22]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Kudos: 1





	amys and emilys life

i lived in a small town and my dad owned a nice business and mom stayed home with me and Emily i went to loblolly all threw kinder and middle and high and collage i  
went threw a goth stage i got my first magic and which was setting a frog on fire than went to VA uni and than after me and Emily fished we started a bakery called Emily and Amy sisters a pinch of magic bakery our motto was Amy makes the food and Emily serves it with a smile of course one knew what was in our food we never ate them and no one knew that i used magic we made a lot of money but soon we got shut down when mister Johns body was found in are bakery with chunks taken (out) than (you can probably guess what we did) we got jobs as bartenders Emily liked posining the customers it was fun she liked using the blood for bloody marys she called the real bloody marys and i would light magic flames on dragon breath drinks we left after we killed the owner than i left i trained under a woma named tabatha had a run in with a siren we fought and i died i was able to beat Lucifer in a duel so i am immortal than i died again by being killed by a eternal blade i went to heaven beat Yahweh in a harp thing i was granted the power to go back and forth than i met zella, and we talked and soon she showed me shadow house and i now semi Owen a house and than i went on a spree and killed about 14 people i was bored and these people were bitches and i was a teenager and than i met all the people of the house than i found my sister again, and she emailed me and now she is staying with me and used goes around poisoning people even though she dislikes gore i got her to stop so that i can not worry, and we have fun now i am here with a ton of drunk 1000-year old along with some 20 somethings my lifes amazing thouth so who am i to comeplain


End file.
